


Amazon Box Blue Supremacy

by SingingVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bluniverse: Electric Bluegaloo, I'm so sorry., it's just a meme, this isn't to make up for my red x fire rod fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: Amazon Box Blue Supremacy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Amazon Box Blue Supremacy

**Author's Note:**

> My childe.

_https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/amazon-box-blue?sort=recent_

**_Click the link click it click it click it_ **

_https://64.media.tumblr.com/45e71f9918d06109d810157ddc8b2376/ccde79ee80941450-be/s1280x1920/b4a20f2847b29abde3726998dc7c5303f82c6dbc.jpg_

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to steal half your socks in the middle of the night. :)))))


End file.
